Ciel, Freckles, and a 'Special' Performance
by The Viscount Vampyre
Summary: Adjusting to his 'life' among the Noah's Ark Circus Ciel begins a friendship with his fellow member Freckles. But when they are tasked with a show for exclusive clientèle the tension starts to get to them... 4 part story with eventual smut. Read and review SVP, chapter 4 is up, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel, Freckles, and a 'Special' Performance

By the Viscount Vampyre

Prompt, central concept, and request by: A Group of Anon

…

Hello there Boils and Ghouls, thank you for checking this out, and I hope you enjoy this short story between Ciel/Smile and Freckles/Doll.

If you enjoyed this work please consider liking it, dropping a kudos, or leaving a comment. And if you enjoyed my prose and want to check out my other works please visit my page.

Lots of love,

VV

…

Part One of Four

"Wakey, wakey Smile!"

Ciel let out a groggy moan as he threw his thin sheet off of his head. Blinking his uncovered eye open he squinted at the bright mid-morning light pouring through the opening to his and Freckle's tent.

Pushing the slit of the tent open and taking a deep, triumphant, breath was the tomboy herself.

Looking back over her shoulder towards Ciel she let out a giggle that the young Earl was coming to realise was her habit. Despite her rugged outward appearance, and… low manners. Ciel couldn't help but feel somewhat of an endearment growing towards her.

Pinning the opening of their tent to the doorway's side pole the cool morning air began sapping all the heat from the tent and Ciel let out a loud groan of discomfort before wrapping his sheet back around his head.

"No… just a few more minutes."

Shaking her head and moving towards Ciel's bunk she chuckled again as she pulled at the bottom of his blanket.

"Ha, oh no you don't! C'mon now ya lil' lad!"

Yanking the sheet from Ciel's face the Earl tried to temper a growl.

Cocking her eyebrow and quickly reaching forwards to ruffle Ciel's hair Freckles jumped away and back towards the entrance, "C'mon now, we've got ourselves a nice mornin' an' here you are sittin' in bed wastin' it away!"

Reaching over the side of his bed Ciel took hold of his trousers and his daily work shirt.

When not in costume he'd been doing his best to continue fitting in with the rest of the circus. His revulsion and lack of ability with regards to manual labour was a never-ending source of amusement for Freckles.

Despite her many admissions that her latest tease would be the last she'd follow it up later with just as comedic a jab later.

Holding his pants in his hand and shifting himself towards the edge of the bed Ciel looked at Freckle's back somewhat apprehensively, pausing in his movement. Noticing the lack of sound she turned around, smirking, "Oh?"

Holding her hands up in penance she nodded, "Right, right, I forgot you've got them '_sensibilities' _fair 'nuff."

She giggled and stepped outside the tent, her voice lowering and becoming a little serious as she offered, "I won't watch, 'promise."

Cocking his eyebrow and entering a brief staring contest Freckles finally gave in, "Oh c'mon… finneee! I'll go see if they've start'd breakfast eh?"

Stepping away from their tent and down the dirt path towards the mess area she raised her voice as she called back, "I'll be sure to grab you somefin! A'right?"

Nodding and clearing his throat Ciel begrudgingly thanked her before waiting a spell.

Once he was sure he was alone he let out a huff and bent over, bringing his trousers up so he could begin putting his legs in.

After he had brought them up to his knees he looked at his sleeping gown and sighed again, the cool misty air was gripping his lungs and he briefly feared another asthmatic attack.

Rolling his eyes and taking hold of the edges of the garment he mumbled his thoughts aloud, "Ugh… that's all I need…"

Pulling the shirt up and off his chest it was nearly free of his head when he heard a muffled giggle.

Furrowing his brow he darted his eye around before seeing that Freckles hadn't left.

Peeking her head around the corner of the entrance she let out a wide grin.

Widening his eyes and covering his bare chest with his work shirt Ciel's face began blushing as he immediately exclaimed, "Y-you said no peeking!"

Freckle brought a hand to her mouth as she let out an involuntary feminine giggle before cooing, "Daww, you're so cute! An' no I said I wouldn't watch, I didn't say noffin' about peekin'."

Ciel looked to the side of the tent as his face continued to heat up and he held his breath nervously.

As she watched Smile's discomfiture increase the levity of the situation fell away and Freckles' own expression faltered. Looking to either side outside of the tent she wet her dry lips before stepping back into the tent.

Taking a moment to collect herself she spoke, stealing his attention, "Look, Smile."

Ciel didn't move his head, but he did shoot his eye over to look at her.

Her voice lowered, and she seemed genuinely penitent this time as she continued, "I didn't mean to 'urt ya? K'ay?"

Kneeling in front of him she reached forwards and took hold of his right hand. The sudden touch startled Ciel enough that he remained still, and merely let out a sharp breath in response.

Looking up at his blue eye Freckles swallowed before furrowing her brow, asking; "Do ya 'member what I said before?"

Ciel's heart was beating harder and harder and his eye widened as Freckles moved his pliant arm towards her.

Quietly Ciel whispered breathily; "N-no, don't…"

Yet his token protest fell on deaf ears.

Freckles pressed his hand to her chest purposefully; more serious than the first time she had done such a thing.

Under his fingers was her shirt, and under that, barely giving his touch resistance, was the soft bosom of a girl.

"Feel tha'?" she asked.

Shaking his head and trying to move his hand away Ciel stuttered embarrassed, "Y-yes yes! You've done this once before! I-"

Shaking her head Freckles quickly interrupted; "No. No' tha. I meant my heart. You feel _that_?"

Ciel stopped.

Looking up and meeting his eye to hers he swallowed a nervous gulp.

Slowly Freckles moved her hand off of his and left Ciel's atop her breast.

Inside her chest Ciel could feel the thundering pounding of her heart, and her voice lowered as she repeated her question, but this time there was no trace of teasing. Her voice even quivered slightly in uncertainty.

She cocked her head to the side, struggling to get the words out as she carefully met her eye to Ciel's.

"Do you feel that Smile?"

Finally the young earl nodded, "I… I do."

Slowly he moved his hand away from her chest and she let out a nervous laugh.

"I… ha, I never felt that before. I mean." She shook her head and stood up, turning around to pace the small tent.

"When I first was doing tightrope, an' the first times I do somefin new, like some crazy idea or suggestion from Joker an' them, sures! I get a 'lil nervous, but…"

She looked back at Ciel and darted her eye down, before finishing "N-not like this."

The boy swallowed and remained still as he listened.

Smirking and drawing a sharp breath Freckles brought a hand to her forehead as she let out a groan, "Ugh! Here I am, soundin' like a bloody idiot! Spillin' meself to the likes of you?"

She turned towards the open doorway and put her hands on her hips.

"Bloody hell, I mean, Christ! What the 'ell am I even saying!?"

Swallowing and nodding Ceil pulled his shirt over his head and stood, leaning to bring his pants up before Freckles turned.

"Freckles…" he began.

Standing up from the bed, and with his clothes somewhat dishevelled the young Phantomhive Earl cut a striking, and entertaining figure, one that ought to have elicited a laugh from the girl.

But, instead she looked at his face, her expression nervous and vulnerable, as she expectantly waited for his words.

"I think, I…" nodding and straightening his back Ciel forced himself to continue, "I understand what you mean."

Immediately averting her eye and bringing a hand to rub the back of her neck Freckles let out a laugh in disbelief, "Wha? N-no… you… you… do?"

Ciel nodded.

Letting out a curt laugh Freckles swallowed before lowering her voice and repeating, "You do?"

'Remember the job, remember your duty!' Ciel's mind howled at him, 'You've got to keep up with the investigation! And if that means more of this to maintain trust and the whole operation, then you'll by rights do it!'

Without a trace of his inner monologue bleeding through Ciel agreed; his voice as quiet and vulnerable as hers.

"I do…"

Pursing her lips and nodding Freckles let out a laugh-like sigh of nervous relief before stepping forwards, "W-well in that case I-"

Behind her and interrupting her words came the loud, bombastic, voice of Joker,

"Good mornin you two!"

Both Freckles and Ciel let out high pitched startled yelps of surprise.

Laughing and shaking his head Joker brought a hand to his mouth as Freckles turned around, her face beet red, as she and Ciel stared back at him.

"Ha ha! Oh my goodness, I hate to be interruptin' you two!"

Immediately Ciel began with an excuse, but so did Freckles. The two voices started with conflicting stories before stopping and they looked at one another, horrified.

Joker raised his brow and continued to smile in perverse entertainment.

Raising a hand he chuckled, "It's alright there you two, I was jus' jokin'! Breakfast is nearly ready by the way, ha, but afterwards I've got some special news."

Furrowing her brow Freckles shook her head as she tried to force her words out, "Wha? Wait special news?"

Ciel nodded, before nervously following up her words, "W-what kind of special news?"

Joker stepped away from the entrance and down the camp's path.

Waving over his shoulder he merely laughed, "You'll see!"

Once Joker left Freckles furrowed her brow and averted her eyes from Ciel.

Yet, despite the awkward silence between them the young earl spoke, asking, "What was it you were going to-"

Before he even finished Freckles shook her head and stepped out of the tent, "Noffin!" she laughed nervously, "See you at breakfast, eh?"

Starting into a jog the plain clothed girl sprinted down the path as Ciel hopped towards the doorway.

Shoving his feet into his shoes and hopping along awkwardly he followed while yelling, "Wait!"

"Freckles! W-wait!"

Seeing her back as she got closer to the populated mess area and realising she wasn't about to stop and come back the young earl let out a sigh.

Bending over to properly put on his shoes, Ciel shook his head before whispering to himself, "What hell was that?"

…

Freckles invited Ciel to sit beside her for their humble morning meal, but she remained quiet and distant. Occasionally Ciel would catch sight of her glancing at him as they socialised and spoke with the other circus members, but she only sparingly spoke to him.

After washing up Joker waved to the pair with a smile and they followed him towards the circus' main tent.

"Alright Freckles, Smile…" he smirked at using Doll's pseudonym, "I've got some good news. Like I said…"

Ciel nodded and looked to his side at Freckles, she too nodded, focusing on Joker intensely.

"So we've got to throw on a special performance tonight."

Ciel furrowed his brow in surprise.

Freckles opened her mouth an immediately spoke in a half-whine, "Wha? Bu' you said we'd not be doin' anythin' strenuous today! You said so!"

Joker raised a brow and threw his hands up comically, in self-defence, chuckling he spoke "Steady on Doll! It's not that bad, in face it could be really good for _us_."

Freckles paused and pursed her lips.

"Understand?"

Letting out a sigh and cooling down she nodded, reluctantly.

Ciel felt compelled to interject, "Uh, hey sorry but, what are you talking about Joker?"

The tall man smiled, "Well, I got contacted by a couple rich blokes eh? And these chaps said to me, that they were looking for some entertainment, we were suggested by a friend of a friend sorta deal, understand?"

Ciel nodded, and Freckles folded her arms. Her body language suggested she had familiarity with this practise.

"So a couple of these rich chaps are gonna be stopping by to watch us, an' if we're good enough we'll get the job."

Nodding Freckles asked, "Is it a party-like deal?"

"Mhmm, yep. From what the gent told me it's a real roaring kind of event. They often seek more risky and high-wire kind of things, you know?"

Freckles pursed her lips and tilted her head, "So let me guess, we're gonna be pushin' the edges again?"

Joker nodded.

Ciel kept quiet as he watched.

"I promise no fire's involved in your act Doll! Cross m'heart!"

Freckles looked away from Joker and eventually met her eye with Ciel's.

Smirking she nodded, "Well, you up for a day of intense practising?"

Ciel gulped and cringed internally, but nodded and smirked boastfully, putting on his best cockney accent as he declared, "Right on!"

Joker let out a howl of laughter before smacking Ciel's shoulder, "Ha! You'll become one of our own yet!"

Freckles smirked and her cheeks blushed somewhat before she nodded and echoed his words, her voice lowering as she agreed; "Right on…"

…

Swinging through the air, his eyes wide and his chest rising madly, Ciel extended his arms towards Doll as she caught his hands and they finished the last of their swing-rolls.

Lying down on the wooden platform and shutting his eye Ciel panted and struggled to catch his breath as Freckles watched on.

"You're actually getting' pretty good at this! Sure we've been at it all day, but still… You're getting' better!"

Ciel let out an uncharacteristic laugh before opening his eye and looking to his 'partner', "Try not to sound so surprised."

Freckles at first pursed her lips before letting out a laugh of her own, "Ha! Oh man, you know… you're…" her voice trailed off and she furrowed her brow as she looked past him.

Ciel pushed himself off the platform and looked at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

Below them Joker had arrived into the tent and was waving his hands above his head, trying to get everyone's attention, as he yelled "They're on their way! 'Erry body! Our guests a' comin'!"

Freckles' face dropped and she opened her mouth, cupping her hands around her lips she began yelling down to their ringleader, "Wha!? Whatcha mean, 'they comin'!?"

Joker shook his head, "No time to explain! Erryone; costume, makeup! Let's go!" Clapping his hands and waving everyone towards the backstage exit Joker repeated, his voice rising, "Let's go, let's go people!"

Ciel watched as Beast, Dagger, Jumbo, Peter and Wendy moved from where they were, leaping and running towards the exit.

Freckles nodded, "Come on Smile! 'ang on!"

Wrapping her left arm around Ciel, Freckles reached for and took hold of a free swinging rope. Knocking its wooden peg-lock out of its holder Ciel let out a protest as she forced them off the edge of the platform to swing towards the ground.

"W-wait we can climb dowwnnnn!"

Letting out a howling laugh Freckles merely 'yippied' in response as they flew through the air.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel, Freckles, and a 'Special' Performance

Part Two of Four

…

Knocking on their change room door Joker cleared his throat, "Doll, Smile! Your act is up in a few minutes! C'mon now!"

Doll furrowed her brow, "Well, Joker what if we've got some reser-"

She looked back to Ciel, and he quietly repeated the word; "Reservations."

The tomboy nodded, "Reservations! Yea, what if we got reservations about these 'ere costumes?"

Joker huffed, "That's what they want you to be wearing, trust me it's all part and parcel to the performance. It's probably our most artistic endeavour yet!"

Doll opened her mouth, and folded her arms as she held back a laugh, "Artistic? I'm barely wearin' anythin'!"

Joker pursed his lips, "Come on now Doll. We're all wearing similar things." He chuckled, "You ought to see Beast's outfit."

Thankful for the door Joker let his face relax as he savoured the memory of watching the buxom Beast perform her jumps, twirls, and erotic animal show. Her pale, ivory, skin was delicately on display for their audience to lop up.

Grunting and clearing his throat he shifted his voice, "Look we do this and we're in to a whole new world of shows, 'kay? We'll be making far more on this job then when we're outside the major cities."

Knocking his fist to the door Joker let out a laugh, "So I know you two'll do great! Ha ha!"

After the knocking on wood Ciel and Doll heard the ringleader leave the dressing rooms.

Sighing and looking away from the door Doll shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry about that Smile, bu… we tried, eh?"

Ciel cringed and gulped before leaning back and smacking his head against the wardrobe.

Doll stepped forwards, and took up her costume's top, looking over the garment she smirked before looking back to her companion.

"Look, we both dress a' the same time?" she chuckled, "I promise no peekin'."

Her voice was nervous but she seemed honest.

"Joker's right we don't really haf a whole lo' of time to 'muck about."

Turning away from Ciel she cleared her throat before beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"Actually, you know. I might need ya' help. And here's a deal, you help me, an' I'll help you?"

Ciel huffed, before looking back at his 'costume'.

When they had entered the change room Ciel regarded both strange outfits with instant apprehension.

Looking back at Doll he now realised she was doing her best to try and help dampen his own nervousness. Offering a smile of solidarity, she perked up.

Shaking his head Ciel stood up and reached for his laid-out costume.

"That's okay Freckl- I mean… Doll."

She smirked before returning back to undressing, "Either one's fine with me Smile. In fact you can call me's what ev'r you want to." She let out a low chuckle before immediately speaking again, "Also, I mean, it's already too bloody late to back out now eh?" Doll laughed, "I mean we spent all day practisin' anyway! Might as well give 'em a show!"

Ciel shook his head as he slowly pulled off his shirt.

"An'… If you're worried about ya' scar, I got me an idea."

Picking up the material choker-like collar Ciel raised a brow before looking behind at Doll surreptitiously.

Gulping Ciel felt his breath tighten as he watched the tomboy's bare back move. Her skin was smooth and enticing; sweat beads from their earlier practise hadn't dried completely and made several spots along her freckled shoulders glisten.

Stealing as long a look as possible Ciel watched as she pulled on the top of her costume first.

The top was akin to a brassiere yet the straps of either cup came towards a choker around her neck, and after tying the back of the choker Doll let out a meek voice as she looked behind her, "You know… you could help tie it, if… if you want."

Ciel darted his eyes away and he held his breath before shaking his head, "N-no. That's okay."

Doll's voice was low and her words seemed unsure, but she tried to tease, "No peeking huh?"

Ciel shook his head, resisting the temptation of brushing his fingers across the middle of her back while tying off her top.

Taking his silence as a firm answer Doll nodded and darted her hands behind her. "Right, 'nuff time wasted already eh?" she laughed hollowly.

Grabbing the back straps of her top she tied a neat bow before reaching down and removing her loose, boyish, trousers.

The bottom of her costume was black and red, matching her top, but around the edges of the side straps was a thin see-through skirt. It couldn't have been a foot long, and did little to cover the scandalously thin undergarment which she now pulled flush to her body.

Ciel gulped as he took off his own pants and attempted to pull on his own costume.

It was black and red, like Doll's but the colours were inverted. The material was soft to the touch, and earlier as he examined the thin garment over he saw the sheen and tell-tale matte shine of velvet.

Similar to Doll's thong-skirt, his garment was thin and appeared to be as revealing as was conceivable.

Letting out a breath Ciel shook his head as he let slip a low groan, "Let's just get this over with…"

Doll tried not to chuckle, but she let one out as she asked, "Would it have been better if you'd have known before?"

Ciel stopped for a moment.

"I…" he cringed and clenched his teeth as he looked the small garment over.

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

Tapping his shoulder Doll nodded, "Well, look. Look a' me."

Looking down her chest at her state of revealed skin and erotic dress she let out a squeaking girlish laugh, "I mean! Really? You've not got it as bad!"

Pointing to her breasts she poked herself, "Look it barely even fits my girls!"

Ciel's face instantly reddened and he let out a dry scoff.

Jumping up and down Doll began giggling as she made her breasts jiggle and move up and down, constrained by the tight cups of her new brassiere.

"Ha! I've never worn nothin' like this before."

Ciel was breathing heavily and merely nodded quietly.

"But…" he finally forced out, "You've got two pieces to wear. I've… I've just got the one."

Doll cocked her head to the side and turned to look at the rest of their accessories on the table.

Then she nodded, bringing a hand to her mouth to hide her entertained grin.

"Well at this rate? You've not even got on the one!"

Ciel shook his head and pointed for her to turn around, "Sh-shush up!"

Laughing and nodding Doll complied, but like Ciel had done to her she couldn't help but turn and watch him.

Pausing Ciel realised he couldn't wear his underwear and the costume at the same time.

Quietly he let out his realisation under his breath, "Oh no…"

Swallowing Doll did her best to make sure he couldn't tell she was watching him, "Oh no what?"

Ciel straightened and remained rigid, "Uh… n-nothing! Just… you promise not to look right?"

Doll nodded and her throat instantly dried making her cough before admitting, "Y-yeah, yes of course!"

Ciel waited before finally, begrudgingly, taking the waist band of his underwear and pulling them down.

There were a few bruises here and there along his butt and legs from where he'd fallen during practise, but for the most part Doll couldn't help but feel a perverse, awakening, attraction to her high rise 'partner'.

Without turning completely around, and doing her best to remain undetected, Doll missed her chance to 'see' him… As Ciel kicked his underwear away and rapidly bent to pull the costume up his thin legs.

Despite missing her chance to see what hung between his legs, Doll was instead treated to an equally enthralling view of his back, legs, and little bubble butt.

Ciel pulled the tight velvet material up his legs and had to shimmy himself into them once they reached his waist. Immediately he let out a groan and whispered lowly, "Uh… it… It doesn't seem to f-fit."

Doll licked her lips as she nodded, then she snapped to and stuttered as she looked back ahead, making sure he didn't see her leering gaze.

"Oh? U-uh yo-you sure?"

Ciel grunted and adjusted the band of the garment and fidgeted with himself as he tried to get it to lie against his skin in a 'dignified' way.

"Don't look… j-just yet."

Doll nodded, but the anticipation had built in her chest to an excruciating degree.

Ciel stifled an embarrassed shudder and a childish whimper as he finally gave in, 'It's as good as it's going to get…' he thought with a wince.

"F-fine… I still think it doesn't fit but…"

Doll took this as her que to turn and immediately her eye widened and she felt a lump form in her throat.

Ciel had also shed his shirt, and now stood just a few feet away, nearly nude… The only article of clothing separating him from her unrestricted gaze was that thin, red and black, piece of costuming.

Swallowing quickly, she nodded, as she tried not to stare at the bulge poking the material in between his legs.

"N-no!" she immediately blurted out. Ciel furrowed his brow and was about to reel in embarrassment and confusion when Doll darted forwards, smiling, "H-here put on the other stuff, and I'll help you with your…" pointing to his side she nodded, "Ya know?"

Ciel's face blushed but he took hold of the other small articles of his 'costume' and nodded, "Right…"

Written on small tags tied to each piece was a brief description as to what and where the pieces were to go.

Letting out another uncomfortable breath the young earl began following the written orders, his disdain and dislike of the situation growing more and more palpable as Doll reached to the table for a jar of makeup and helped paint his body with her fingers.

"Gah! W-what are you doing?" shrieking at the feeling of the cool liquid against his bare skin Ciel looked down to watch Doll as she began adorning his skin with spots and swirls here and there.

Stifling a grin, the girl merely nodded, "Just trust me, a'right?"

Forcing his eyes back forwards Ciel began pulling the tags off the little rings of material before putting them on.

Now around both his wrists were thin black and red faux bonds. And similar to Doll he was wearing a black choker around his neck.

"There, finished!" Doll announced, wiping her fingers clean of the black paint she pointed to Ciel's legs, "Don't forget to put those ones on too."

Kneeling down and bending over Ciel forced two more black and red straps up and over either of his bare feet to rest just above his ankles.

"How come you get shoes and I don't?" he complained.

Reaching for two white shoulder pads and her black criss-crossing sandals Doll shook her head, "Man you complain a lot don'cha?"

Ciel furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the look and strange stare in Doll's eye.

Shocked and embarrassed at herself Doll averted her gaze and stepped towards the door, "H-hurry up! I… I'll see you out there…"

Exiting the change room Ciel let slip a heavy breath, happy to finally be alone. But his chest wasn't yet rid of his apprehension, embarrassment, or sheer anxiety of the coming performance.

The moves and 'play' which they had been practising almost all day was an involved one; one which required them to be in close proximity as they danced and performed whirling moves and rolls over one another along the tight-walk and in the air as they swung from rope to rope.

Earlier at practise it was fine… Doll was, Freckles… she. Looked normal, he looked normal. But now?

His heart was beating harder and harder as he tried to force the fact that Doll and he were wearing what they were now wearing.

'How… how will we be expected to perform it now?' he lamented. 'I… oh goddamn it! I should have asked Sebastian to help me out with this somehow!'

Swallowing and stepping forwards Ciel looked down at Doll's discarded clothes.

Then, a perverse, yet innocent and boyish desire came to him. Completely spurred on by a moment of pure madness and opportunity…

Below him, in a pile were not only Doll's discarded shirt, her pants, socks, and shoes. But something else;

Nestled in among the clothes was something a colour brighter than the others.

Then he realised what he was looking at were her undergarments.

Gulping and widening his eye Ciel slowly bent down and tentatively began extending his fingers towards the garment.

Loudly banging at the door snapped him out of his trance and he looked up as Doll yelled, her voice betraying her own performance anxiety, "C'mon Smile! We're on stage _now!_"

"R-right!" he stuttered.

…

As they made their way towards the top platforms Ciel squinted his eye to see through the darkness and poor lighting of the big top tent.

Whispering down with cheekiness to her voice Doll chastised her male companion, "Oi! You best not be looking up a lady's skirt, would you?"

Ciel focused his hands on the rails as he climbed and shook his head responding in a hush, "Ha, n-no…"

Below them the spotlight aimed at Joker in the middle of the ring as he introduced them and their act. "And now! To perform their first true, death defying aerial duet! We have our darling of the sky Doll!"

Arriving atop the platform the spotlight shone on the costumed girl as she waved down towards the seats, the glare of the light made it difficult for her to pinpoint the few guests that they were performing their show for.

Under her breath and without drawing attention she whispered down to Ciel, "Remember, just as we practised, okay?"

Taking hold of a rope Doll ran towards the edge of the platform and immediately did a roll and jump in the air as she swung across the expanse.

The few watching made the stereotypical sounds of surprise and astonishment at her leap.

Joker laughed and a second spotlight shone as Ciel stood up, clenching his fingers into his fists as hard as possible he resisted the urge to shiver in embarrassment as the eyes below presumably looked towards him. Hiding his cringe his mind raced, 'Oh god… at least I can't see them, seeing me…'

"Alongside Doll, is her ever brazen and newly arrived partner Smile! Never one to stay without a grin on his face our newest addition is nonetheless our most ambitious!"

Gulping and nodding towards where he believed the crowd to be Ciel hid his fear and cringe as he 'acted' and beamed a smile while he took hold of his rope and leapt off the edge of the platform.

On the other side of the space between the platforms Doll nodded and leapt off too.

Looking like they were about to collide the two swung past one another and began their dance.

The few exclusive guests 'ooed' and 'ahhed' as they looked on and Joker narrated as Doll and Ciel swung and missed one another again and again, each pass they made was more dangerous looking and closer to one another.

"My Lords, Ladies, and Gentlemen this aerial dance is inspired by the ancient stories of Angwylin and her younger lover the flower prince Caeniff!"

Finally, the two jumped from their ropes and landed atop small platforms ringing the middle of the main poles holding up the tent. Between them was a thick cable and as Joker continued to explain Doll and Ciel both extended their feet onto the cable.

Locking their eyes upon one another the duo tensed and slowed their breathing as they began walking towards one another.

"Like many ancient tragedies as the two lovers sought one another they were beset by dangers and such woes as the tide and moon! Until they shared one final beautiful night together!"

Matching one another with their movements Ciel and Doll jumped and tip-toed along the high-wire until they were mere feet away from one another.

Even from the seats on the ground one could see the chemistry and passion being acted out between the two tight-rope walkers.

Doll's chest was moving up and down, despite her veterancy and control, and Ciel's lips were parted as he continued to breath heavier and heavier.

"Their dance was the envy of all the land, until Angwylin's father forbid them to be…"

Timing their movements perfectly Ciel and Doll rushed towards one another and embraced hands, 'dancing' momentarily as they swapped positions on the wire.

Moving along and swaying in complementing motions the two maintained their balance and paused.

"The prince of the flowers Caeniff was so broken-hearted at the loss of his love that he fell, from the sky, like a star, or like a dream, and was carried away by the darkness of the sea."

At the que Wendy or Peter swung a rope towards Ciel and he made a show as he acted and 'fell' from the wire, holding onto the rope as he swung down and away from view.

Joker's voice lowered, "She looked and looked, but winter had come to the land, and the woman was left all alone, dancing now to soothe her broken heart."

Doll turned and acting as the distraught Angwylin danced along the wire, flipping, and twirling as she searched in vain for her lover.

Arriving at the centre of the wire Doll twisted her feet around it and 'fell' too, so that she was now hanging upside down. Until, like Ciel, a rope swung from off stage passed her and she took hold of it to disappear from view.

Joker bowed as the lights turned off and the few exclusive guests immediately erupted into applause.

Waiting in the darkness and panting Ciel looked over the edge of his platform as the lights came back on and Doll was smiling broadly towards him.

Lifting her hand up she gave him a thumb up as she mouthed the words, "You were brilliant!"

Smirking and wiping his chin as he caught his breath Ciel actually enjoyed a brief genuine smile of triumph before he heard a familiar voice below them and his heart sank.

"Oh absolutely marvellous! Ye muses they dost sing though I hear no sound!"

Joker looked up towards the few guests and watched as a white suited blonde man stood up and began gesticulating in the air.

"Yes I hear it! I do!" he began nodding before stepping down the seats and towards the edge of the ring. "It is decided! I must see no more! These darlings of the Noah's Ark Circus must perform for us all!"

One of the other guests stood and nodded while waving Joker over as Aleistor began closing his eyes and speaking his errant nonsense, "Oh yes, they danced like the darling robin that eludes my dreams still…"

As they were far away Ciel could barely hear what the other man was saying as he approached the colourful ringleader.

"Mr. Joker? I think I speak for us all in agreeing with Lord Druitt, these two members of your troupe _mus_t perform for us at our masquerade party."

At this Ciel's eye widened in surprise, 'W-what?'

Before he could lean over the edge and listen more closely, Doll waved her hands in an effort to steal Ciel's attention.

'Gah… bloody hell.' He swore.

Smiling towards him Doll pointed downwards before she began her climb from her platform.

Looking back down at the mysterious guests Ciel tried to look at their faces before he reluctantly had to follow Doll down.

"Bloody hell…" he repeated aloud, "I sure hope Sebastian is down there somewhere paying attention! But it'll just be us?"

Shivering as he descended, Ciel felt an eerie chill and his nerves rippled, "I've got a strange feeling about this…"

Reaching for the edge of his platform and the ladder Ciel began the climb down.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel, Freckles, and a 'Special' Performance

Part Three of Four

(Censored)

…

"What?! Only those two?" Beast roared; her arms folded across her chest, and under her breasts.

Joker put up his hands defensively, smiling nervously and trying to calm down his companion.

"It's all, alright! I mean, I was able to get them to agree to paying as if it were all of us going!"

Wendy chimed in at Beast's side, "What, that's not the point Joker!"

Looking from side to side the ringleader became swarmed by his fellow first-string members in the meeting room behind the big tent.

Sitting outside of the commotion Doll let out a sigh and a chuckle.

Beside her sat Ciel, and she slowly looked over at him as their fellow troupe members started yelling louder and louder.

"Hey, Smile?" her voice was calm, but the ending of Ciel's name indicated she was somewhat apprehensive about something.

Ciel blinked and came to; he had been lost in thought, processing the instructions and plan which had been given to Joker about his and Doll's role at the coming party.

Looking to his side at Doll he shook with a start, surprised to see her eye and face so close, and with such an interesting expression across her features.

"O-oh, uh… Yes?"

Doll smirked and averted her gaze for a moment.

"I'm pretty beat, me-self. I dunno about you, but I think I might just head to bed."

Ciel nodded, his arms were rather sore from all the work he had put them through, falling into the embrace of a mattress did sound tempting.

"That's a good idea." He agreed.

Doll's cheeks blushed and she cleared her throat, "Well. Heh, let's go then!"

Looking back to the chaos of the other members yelling and throwing things at one another Ciel couldn't help but agree.

…

Exiting the meeting room Ciel followed beside Doll as they walked among the tents. They both were quiet, looking at one another occasionally, but not knowing what to say in the night air.

Finally, Doll broke the silence, her voice sounding into the air confidently as she declared; "I think we worked kinda well together!"

Ciel scoffed involuntarily in surprise.

Cocking her head Doll furrowed her brow, "Oh? You don't?" she asked teasingly.

Ciel furrowed his brow and looked down.

The two were still wearing their costumes, but since everyone else was wearing theirs too at the meeting Ciel had kind of forgotten…

Now however, with the cool air dancing along his exposed skin, and in between the areas of his flesh which Doll had painted he was reminded of just how little he had on.

"I just…" he eventually croaked.

"Yeah…" Doll quietly agreed.

Raising a brow, she stopped and looked down at herself, taking the thin strap holding her right cup aloft she gave a cheeky grin before tugging the material up and letting it slap against her flesh.

"Think of it this way Smile, it could always have been worse!"

Ciel watched the slap of the material make her skin jiggle and his face immediately reddened.

Doll, seeing his sudden meekness smirked, "I mean you could have been to wear this, an' I could have been wearin' what you got on!"

Leaning forwards, she made a quizzical expression as she teased, "I wonder… tha' doesn't look like it's givin' you much room for your boys, is it?"

Ciel stepped away, his hands moving southward to cover himself as he sputtered a response, "I-I'm fine! D-don't draw s-such, I mean… lo-look at yourself! You've more in common with a French Burlesque show than a carnival!"

Doll leant back and laughed.

Raising a brow and putting her hands onto her hips she began moving them from side to side suggestively. Putting on an impromptu joking show for Ciel.

Averting his eyes Ciel coughed and shivered, "L-look e-enough of your teasing! S-sometimes it passes endearment…"

Doll frowned, before her voice responded dejectedly, "Oh alright then…"

Feeling the need to be diplomatic Ciel cleared his voice and attempted to assuage the situation, "You were… r-really good today though. Barring our clientele and the suddenness of it all…"

Ciel looked back to his partner and she smiled appreciatively, despite his upper-class manner of speaking. Yet, not wanting to insult Doll, he quickly clarified "I mean, they could have at least given us a bit of a heads up."

At this she nodded and smiled a little wider, before she agreed "Well, you weren't so bad yourself, especially being such a newbie an' all."

She was grinning now, "An' I mean, if I was you with me nipples hangin' out and not much separating those watchin' from seein' my todger I probably 'ave made more mistakes than ya did!"

Ciel cringed at her crass language, but tried to focus on the complement she was trying to give him amidst the tease.

Doll however ignored his current discomfort and waved him to walk along with her.

Nodding Ciel grunted and stepped ahead to her side.

"I don't think it looks that bad on you actually…" Doll eventually admitted.

Ciel averted his eye and looked to the ground, pursing his lips and feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment once again.

Then she sheepishly laughed.

Desperately wanting to change the conversation Ciel cleared his throat and spoke out, a little more forcefully than he wanted, "Well what about the fact that'll just be me and you performing?"

Doll looked over and her face sobered.

The young earl nodded and continued, "Just thinking about that makes me somewhat apprehensive, err I mean, worried."

The girl nodded, before shrugging, "Nothin' we can't handle! Besides, I'm sure Joker wouldn't put us in any kind of situation tha' he didn't think we couldn't handle!"

Ciel furrowed his brow, his expression uncertain.

However, Doll nodded with utter confidence, "Yea' Joker might like to play around and act a fool sometimes but, deep down, he's tryin' to do the right thing."

Pointing to their side Doll smiled and jerked her head, indicating where she wanted to go.

Ciel nodded but when he saw a few people down the end of the path that she indicated he shivered, his voice nearly cracking as he suddenly protested, "B-but shouldn't we change?"

Looking down at his tightly fitting undergarment he vainly tried to adjust how it was sitting across his waist.

Doll shook her head, "Oh come on, we're among performin' types! Odd costumes and paint are the least of our worries 'ere!" she laughed.

Pursing his lips in uncertainty Ciel let out a huff before following her.

Turning towards the first-string tents the pair kept along quietly until Ciel finally realised where they were and immediately felt uneasy.

Moving his head around the boy exclaimed in a whisper, "W-wait this is-"

"I know."

Moving her hand towards Ciel's Doll smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Ciel furrowed his brow as they stopped, surprised at the sudden, warm, touch of her fingers around his.

"What do you mean?" he asked in dismay.

Merely smiling Doll quietly cleared her throat.

"Smile could ya', I mean…" she looked away embarrassed, letting out an unflattering snort and nervous laugh.

Ciel's heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he looked from his hand, up her arm, and towards her chest and face.

Her brushy, long, hair covered her face and he couldn't help but find her beautiful blue eye entrancing.

Her freckles, dappling her nose and cheeks…

She, she was beautiful.

By now his chest was thumping so hard the pulse in his neck made him fear it was his heart trying to come up his throat in an effort to run away.

"I know tha' you and your friend are more posh speaking so…" She looked down, "I'll try my best 'ere…"

Taking a breath, she finally looked back at Ciel, meeting her eye with his, her voice coming through as evenly and as ladylike as she could muster, "Smile, would you stay with me tonight?"

Nodding her head, she indicated the tent behind her, "I told you how I like sleeping with someone else around right?"

She pursed her lips, struggling not to let out an innocent, vulnerable, smile as she continued, "So… I was wonderin' if… you, well you know…"

Ciel gulped. "Doll, I…"

Stepping forwards her face looked like she was about to crack as she looked away for a moment.

Repeating himself, his apprehension, inexperience, and nervousness mounting, Ciel stuttered, "D-Doll-"

Forcing her eye closed and leaning forwards Doll pushed her lips out and stepped her body closer towards him. Her left hand tightened around his right, and she moved her free hand to touch and grip Ciel's left arm.

Her lips pressed against his and Ciel could only stand there, frozen, in mute dumbfounded-ness.

The moment of her pressing forwards, and her lips actually making contact with his seemed to last a double second, before time continued on its course and Ciel felt sensation in his limbs again.

She pressed her lips against him, moving her head as she continued to kiss and push her mouth to his. She shivered and her facial expression was one of total vulnerability.

'She's… sh-she's kissing you! A girl… a … a pretty… _real_… girl.'

His mind was racing, deducing things, plots, and all manner of stupid insidious things. 'Was this a ruse, a plan, have I been found out? Is my cover blown…' these and more plagued his mind until he saw her expression.

With her visible eye still shut and her mouth forced against his, Ciel saw that she was struggling, stalling the moment for fear of rejection… She was giving herself totally to him in this moment; she had taken the initiative. She had exposed _herself_ and proceeded ahead.

She'd thrown caution to the wind and did her best to invite him in.

How could this be a ruse, or a lie?

Ba-bump…

'She's… actually kissing me?'

Ba-bump…

'I… I've never…'

His maturity, his learned decorum, his restraint, and his cool outward façade fell away, and the Earl Phantomhive forgot about his betrothed, he forgot his station as a 'lord' and he couldn't give a shit about the Queen's mission.

With his free hand he reached around Doll's back and brought her closer, closing his own eyes as he began to push back against her kiss.

The moment he began shutting his eye and moving forwards, into the kiss, and into the new moment Doll wanted to share with him, she opened hers in surprise to watch him. Her brow arched and a tear of joy began falling from the corner of her eye gleefully as he started to kiss her back.

Closing his eye and pushing upwards against the taller girl Ciel began madly moving his head at different angles. Uncoordinated and inexperienced, what he lacked in kiss-ology he made up for in sheer excitement and eagerness.

He didn't even notice how hard he was pressing against Doll until she was forced to stagger back a step and a half.

Ciel also didn't realise when or how it had happened but both her hands were now wrapped around his back, one hand feeling up towards the back of his neck, and the other exploring his still exposed warm flesh.

His hands were doing similar motions, moving up and down the length of her lithe, smooth, and soft skin. Lightly touching and exploring every curve and cutely freckle-specked inch of her back.

With the canvas flap of the tent mere inches behind them the pair finally reluctantly broke off their kiss to take in much needed air. Yet neither partner stepped away from one another.

Opening their eyes as they panted, they shared a silent, wordless, conversation; merely with looks and the weight of their respective breaths they agreed.

Eager to re-join his mouth with hers, to savour and to better focus on the new, erotic, wet, taste of her lips Ciel leant his head up and forwards towards Doll.

As he did, she shut her eyes pliantly, and began directing the pair towards the untied opening of the tent's flap.

They continued kissing as they slowly pushed against the canvas.

Closing his eyes as they stepped along, the material swept over them until they were now inside Doll's private tent.

A single, inviting, bed sat to their side and instinctually the pair started walking towards it.

Ciel was enthralled by the sensations across his mouth as they moved their heads against one another, changing angles and moaning into each other.

Eventually a compulsion overrode Ciel and he had to invade her… His tongue pressed out of his pouting, wet, lips and connected to hers. Issuing a sultry moan in surprise Doll resisted at first before playfully parting her lips to allow Ciel within.

Moaning and tentatively raising her tongue to greet his, the two teens began touching their tongues to one another as their hands slowed and tightened their embrace.

The earlier enthusiasm Ciel's body had at entering another in such a way slowed down as they began lowering to sit on the edge of the bed.

Their kissing and their moaning slowed too; and instead they focused on the painfully erotic, electric-feeling wet kiss they were now participating in. Warm tongue rubbed and slithered against tongue as Ciel moved his around and under hers.

Doll's eyelid fluttered and she shook with a barely suppressed moan.

Ciel savoured every ridge, every soft measure of Doll's mouth before moving back and licking the edges of her lips, their kiss having moved and now escalated in intensity as their breathing shortened and sounded loudly through their noses.

Doll's heart thundered loud enough for him to hear and feel as she vibrated in his embrace with a quick shudder.

The two were breathing harder, and Ciel's body shivered more and more. A strange itching sensation building in his core as his hands moved faster and faster. Squeezing, touching, pinching, and grabbing her skin as he could no longer sit still.

He wanted to be against her, he wanted to feel her body to his.

He had to… he had to do something! It was too much, too strange.

His eye opened and he looked at her face as they continued kissing, their mouths pressing and lifting off one another as their tongues madly waggled and slithered. The taste of her spit mixed with his, and every time the seal of their kiss lifted, he could hear the lewd, wet, slipping and rubbing of their tongues…

Everything he heard made him feel like nothing before; her breathy moans, her shudders and barely suppressed grunts of pleasure.

He felt warm, and the itching continued to build, and to bother.

His constraining tight uniform restricted him, and he finally realised where exactly the itching was coming from.

It wasn't his core, it wasn't in his abdomen or chest, it was… it was in his… m-manhood.

His costume was so tight he wanted to tear it off for release. But the material held him back, and he could only rub himself up and down in vain.

The gyrating motion of his hips and the feeling of Doll's skin against him was a teasing, torture; one he had yet to fully understand.

Doll; fell into feminine compliance as she used her arms to direct him closer.

No longer sitting beside one another, Ciel's mind was surprised at the ease with which his body moved on its own, and at the unspoken help that Doll gave him; using her arms as he moved against her she helped him to sit on top of her thighs, their kiss continuing as she squeezed him tighter.

The warmth of her skin against him, the soft, plush feeling of her embrace… The warmth… th-the sounds…

He was itching madly now, and he burned with an alien intensity.

Their kissing broke, spittle connecting her lips to his as Ciel finally noticed his need for air and that his voice was climbing louder and louder. The two of them were creating a lewd, lusty choir as their moans and high-pitched squeals of pleasure complemented one another.

Swallowing and nodding Doll met Ciel's eye as she helped direct his rubbing against her.

Panting and shivering in her embrace Ciel shook his head from side to side, "I… I'm- it's so…" his lips and face cringed, he didn't know how else to articulate it. His inexperience and genuine lack of sexual knowledge made him redden.

"It's so itchy! W-what the b-bloody hell is going on?"

Doll's eye widened and she slowed, nodding almost drunkenly.

"If you trust me… I… I know what to do."

Ciel furrowed his eyebrow and looked back at her, his expression changing as he let out his words pleadingly, "Y-you do?"

Doll nodded.

Her voice was laden with desire and she swallowed loudly before nodding again, unable to hide her wanton lust "I do…"

Ciel paused his overall movement, but his hips jerked a few more times involuntarily.

"Okay…"

Easily Doll lifted Ciel off her lap and helped him lie down on the bed.

Only now did Ciel notice the dark spot of the material between her thighs, or the wet feeling across the back of his legs from where he had been sitting on her.

A strange liquid glistened across Doll's inner thighs, and thin beads of it had dribbled down her legs, it all seemed to be coming from between her-

Finally, Ciel made the connection, and mentally scolded himself 'Oh, my god… I'm an idiot…'

Yet snapping him out of his study of Doll's arousal was her sudden, impatient, and desperate voice.

"I've never wanted to do this, this much before…"

Pushing Ciel up the bed Doll lowered herself over him, her eyes fixed on the protrusion in his costume.

Dully, Ciel's voice came out in a weak oblivious question, "D-do w-what?"

Doll reached towards the edges of his garment and she let her mouth curl in perverse entertainment.

"You really are clueless? God… this is amazing…"

Slowing herself down and leaning forwards she began kissing his abdomen,

"You're so… so innocent Smile…"

She moaned into him, before rising back up. Licking her lips and looking back down to his costume, she nodded, "Like I said, j-just-"

She pulled down his costume and Ciel let out a shuddering groan of surprise.

"Trust me."

…

(Please check out the Uncensored version on Ao3 for the full-length chapter, 6000+ words of smutty goodness!)

…

Underneath him Doll's eye fluttered and she was running a hand up and down Ciel's sweat-slick chest and abdomen.

"I…" she began. "C-come 'ere… j-just… 'ere…" she moaned.

Ciel slowly laid forwards, panting, his body shaking and his overly sensitive nerves electric.

Slowly he pressed atop her and his face went into the pillow beside Doll's, his chin resting on her shoulder and his lips against her neck.

"I… I… don't want to c-crush you…" he weakly whispered.

Doll giggled and then moaned; his stiff cock was still embedded deeply within her.

"D-don't worry… I've g-got you…"

Ciel let out a heavy satisfied breath before finally relaxing into her embrace.

"I… believe you…"

Moving her head Doll began kissing the side of Ciel's head, his ear, and his hair as her hands slowly moved along his back. Her legs relaxed and moved from around his waist, and instead they laid like that; sweaty, and satisfied.

His ragged breaths began to slow, and he let out almost a purr-like coo in her arms as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"That… was…" she started, her voice rising as best as she could control, "amaz-"

Looking down into her arms Doll realised, her lover, was actually asleep.

At first, she was going to let out a noise of irritation, but then she heard his contented breathing. She felt him still inside her.

She felt everything about their lovemaking.

And she let out another moan. Not one of lust. But one of innocent satisfaction.

"I… I never been with someone like this…" she whispered aloud to herself.

Kissing his head again Doll pressed her cheek against him and reached for the bed sheet.

"Ain't never slept like this before neither…"

With a heavy breath of her own Doll looked up at the tent's ceiling.

'This is…'

A tear formed in the corner of her bad eye. Shaking her head as much as she was able, she instead focused on the weight atop her breast, the feeling against her skin, and the satisfaction of the evening.

Breathing in through her nose, her voice rose before she kissed his head again. "This is so much more than I deserve…"

In her arms, Ciel, hadn't yet fallen asleep, and instead furrowed his brow at the comment.

His inquisitive and detective's mind began wondering what she could possibly have been referring to.

But he decided that for now, he could allow the role he was playing to fade, and that the interaction the lovers had was something real, something _special_ unto itself.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel, Freckles, and a 'Special' Performance

Part Four of Four

Censored

…

The next morning, after waking, Ciel and Doll looked at one another awkwardly before a shameful, young, and embarrassed avoidance of one another's eyes ensued.

After rolling from the bed they moved away from one another, and now, sitting nude on the side of the small cot, they eventually shared an innocent laugh. Acknowledging the awkwardness.

Yet it was Doll who broke their wordlessness. Her voice croaked at first, tired and somewhat groggy, but she grunted and cleared the cobwebs in her throat as she complimented her smaller companion.

"Well, Smile… I've got to say, you're quite the lover."

Ciel's cheeks blushed and his maturity gave way to a burst of boyish surprise and sudden pride.

He coughed and cleared his throat before asking, his voice meek, "R-really?"

Doll smirked and leant back, her bare chest catching shafts of light through the canvas of the tent.

"Really."

She smiled and flicked the bangs of her awkwardly sitting bedhead over her left eye, sighing deeply before chuckling loudly.

"C'mon! Let's go get somefin' to eat eh?" she smacked Ciel's arm and stood up from the bed. "I'm pretty hungry all things considered, an' actually a lil sore."

Looking over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow playfully, "And it ain't from practisin' for them client-types." Punctuating her remark, she winked and giggled.

Ciel pursed his lips and his face reddened deeply, before letting out a laugh of his own.

"Right…" he agreed dully.

Feeling his abdomen gurgle, he too felt the hunger that comes from a particularly straining experience…

Looking up at her he paused. And his voice came out faster than he was able to stop it.

It was innocent, it wasn't the voice of 'Ciel, the Queen's Guard Dog' it was… it was that of a young man, who wanted nothing to change, and nothing else to happen.

"Hey, Doll? Can't we just wait a bit?"

Her face furrowed at first and then she looked at him, before she relaxed. Her eye crinkled and she smiled innocently. She knew…

His face looked so precious, genuine, and vulnerable.

She'd only briefly saw that version of him before, quickly hidden flashes of it. But now it was all over his face, plainly and openly.

Doll smirked, before letting out an involuntary girlish giggle.

Nodding she responded, "Yeah…"

Sitting back down beside Ciel she moved her hand towards him. Touching his bare chest with her palm Doll leaned in to kiss his arm.

Resting her cheek on his shoulder she felt his chest fill and he tensed a moment before allowing himself to relax.

Then he tilted his head and kissed her hair.

…

They remained like that for a spell before a noise outside, or one of their stomachs groaned too loud to ignore…

The funny thing about such embraces is that when they end, it's always an awkward and quick affair. Almost like a disservice to the 'moment' that was previously being shared.

After dressing the pair went to breakfast. Talking and looking at one another with a newfound, or perhaps newly admitted intimacy.

After eating and helping with the general chores of the circus' camp, the pair milled about until Joker eventually found them. A little out of breath from yelling after them the circus' ringleader puffed his chest out proudly before delivering his important news.

"C'mon now!" Joker beamed happily, "Get your props, costumes, and get ready for travel, our clients have sent a carriage to bring you to and from the location.

Letting out a happy squawk he nodded, "Oh Freckles, Smile, you two have no idea how good this is going to be for the circus!"

Ciel nodded dutifully, his detective-self coming back into the fore, but to his side Doll faltered.

Her voice lowered as she agreed almost reluctantly, "Right…"

Joker's good mood sobered and he stiffened, acknowledging her apprehension, "Trust me Doll, it'll be worth it. Everything, and all we do."

Doll nodded quickly and averted her eye.

Ciel wanted to narrow his brow, it was certainly a strange way to word that, he wondered.

Joker cleared his throat and looked over to Ciel, his smile returning quickly, "For family!"

Pointing towards the young Earl he nodded, "Stick with us Smile, become part of the troupe, and there's no reason you can't join our family, eh?"

Ciel nodded enthusiastically, putting his façade and ruse back on, "Of course!"

Doll however looked away, her body language cooling.

Joker raised a brow slightly as he looked to his younger 'sister'.

"We're family here, and we do everything for the sake of that, right Doll?"

The moment had just the barest hint of tension as she turned, a forced smile now across her lips.

"Like Smile says Joker, of course!"

Satisfied the ringleader nodded happily, before chuckling, "Great! I'll wait for you two by the carriage!"

But Ciel knew there was something suddenly off, Doll's words sounded mechanical, hollow, false…

Ciel furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to ask after Doll, concern was rising in his chest more than he would have liked.

But before he could say anything, she pre-empted him; "Don't worry about it Smile. I'll… I'll tell you later."

Closing the top of a bag she slung it over her shoulder brusquely before walking after Joker.

Ciel furrowed his brow at her sudden turn before looking back to his own canvas travel bag. 'Strange… but like I knew going in; something _is_ off about this circus…'

Rolling his eye and sighing the young detective slung his bag and stepped along.

'I hope I'll have time to confer with Sebastian about all this… See if he's uncovered anything himself. Gah! I hate to keep up this damned charade any longer but… Trust… Ugh, if it'll earn me higher prestige among the troupe, I guess I have to suffer this just a little longer.'

Catching up to Doll, Ciel's eye descended to watch her legs and the swaying motion of her hips.

Recalling his fingers across her naked, warm, flesh he couldn't help but smirk.

'Although… it hasn't all been suffering…'

…

The carriage ride was smooth, the door and fittings were all plain, darkly coloured and utilitarian.

A small little engraving however told the vehicle's maker, 'Barker & Co.'. Recognising the name Ciel sat and thought almost the whole way about who else might be involved in this little tryst and secretive group Aleistor was involved in; he had a few suspicions but no one terribly concerning came to mind.

When they arrived at their destination and exited the carriage they were directed towards and through the servant's entrance of a great house.

Crates of wine, fresh fruits, and all sorts of deliveries were being unloaded from carts and carried by a small army of similarly uniformed workers.

A smartly dressed man, his hair slicked back, stood to the side of the entrance. Workers walked around him respectfully, instantly noting his status as higher up the chain. His expression lightened when he saw Ciel and Freckles approach.

"You two are from the circus I take it?"

Before Ciel could answer Doll nodded and stepped ahead of him, she lifted her bag and tossed it towards the man. She chuckled as Ciel watched on somewhat in horror,

"Tha's right! You don't mind 'elpin a lady with 'er luggage do ya?"

The man grunted as he caught the satchel but respectfully bit his tongue.

"Not at all… Miss?"

Doll looked over her shoulder and smirked at Ciel.

"For now, ya' can call me Freckles, and this here is ma' partner Smile."

The man, a butler if Ciel had to guess, seemed somewhat taken aback but respectfully cooperated.

"Right… Miss, _Freckles_."

Nodding Doll giggled, before walking forwards, "Well? Aren't ya gonna show us in? We've gotta get used to the place we're performing: the stage, tightrope, n'all that. And to see wha' else 'our 'host' wants us to do."

The man snapped to and stuttered.

'Most unprofessional…' Ciel mused privately.

"Well c'mon!" the tomboy growled.

The man nodded, his eyes widening and blinking, "Of course! R-right this way…"

Doll cocked an eyebrow before turning back to Ciel, whispering, "I might get used to this!"

Pursing his lips and raising a brow of his own Ciel watched as Freckles strode on, a strange bounce to her step.

…

The house was well furnished, but Ciel could tell it had been made ready for many guests and a potentially 'rough' party.

The runner carpets down the halls were of lesser quality, showing well-worn footmarks, and the hall tables were empty of nick-knacks and decorations, their surfaces were so recently cleaned off that wood oil could be seen, still wet and slick across their tops.

Some doors were closed with a small chain and sign over the handle politely reading: 'No entry, save for house staff'.

The whole time that they were led along footmen and maids were moving to and fro past them. The butler leading them only stopped once they had reached the end of the hall and one of the entrances to the ballroom.

At the middle of the room where the band would have been during a waltz, was a small stage. Infront of that were several padded surfaces, and running from one side of the room to the other was a tightrope overtop.

Turning and setting Freckles' bag down on the floor the man nodded his head before speaking, "This is where some of the night's festivities are to take place. If you'd be so kind as to wait here a moment, I will find Lord Druitt's mistress of ceremonies."

Ciel tried to hide his furrowed brow, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt and concern.

The butler stepped away and Freckles leaned into Ciel purposefully. Letting out a boyish laugh she pointed up at the high ceiling, glass dome overhead, and the second-floor gallery where they could see a small construction to get onto the tightrope.

"'Kor! This is it, innit Smile?" Shaking her head from side to side the tomboy put a hand on her hip, "Imagin' livin' in a place like this?"

Ciel hid a smile as he looked at Freckles' innocent expression.

"It's almost too much room 'fer one family, let alone one person!"

A lean woman wearing a reserved utilitarian dress stepped towards the two. Her skin was somewhat rosy, and her chestnut hair had been drawn back into a tight coiled bun. She caught their attention with a quick clear of her throat and sudden speaking,

"You two are the 'talent' are you?"

While her voice seemed innocent enough Ciel saw a slight smirk in the woman's features as she approached.

Stepping in front of Ciel, Freckles nodded her chest proudly puffing out, "Aye we are. This is Smile, and I'm Freckles. We're String members from Noah's Ark Circus."

Ciel nodded along, widely grinning to aid their presentation, and his deception.

The woman smiled, "Excellent. I'm glad you've arrived now. There are a few things we were unsure of, and though your ringleader had provided us with written instructions…" she laughed, "I'm afraid that my people need a little more 'hands on' guidance."

With a wave of her hand she invited Freckles and Ciel to follow.

"You may call me Miss Emily by the way. I'll be helping you with when and where you'll be during the party. Additionally, if you need anything or have any other questions please don't hesitate to ask me."

Pointing towards the built stage and small crash-pads underneath the room-spanning tight rope the woman spoke along as Freckles interjected and explained to the workers what all still had to be done, and how to do it.

Ciel, somewhat uneasy at not knowing such circus-critical knowledge remained quiet at Freckles' side.

Though the woman Miss Emily had seemed a little odd at the start, the workers all appeared normal, clean and well-put together. The manor didn't look any different than a regular city-house, and Ciel didn't see anything which explicitly indicated he should have anything to worry about.

But something still remained in his chest, something which made him feel nervous.

"Thank you very much Freckles." Emily announced, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts, "We would not have considered that."

With her hands on her hips Freckles nodded, "Not a problem!"

Behind them the butler from earlier reappeared into the ballroom, his voice raised as he announced to the staff, "Some of the guests are already arriving! Lord Druitt will be down momentarily! Clear this up and get yourselves ready!"

Doll's expression lowered somewhat and Ciel noticed she was a little off herself…

Turning to Emily Ciel cleared his throat before asking, "Miss Emily, where is it we're to change? We're not the opening act, surely."

She nodded, "No, no. Of course not, you're correct; but follow me and I'll show you to your setting room."

Freckles forced a smile as she darted downwards and retrieved her bag.

"This way." Emily cooed.

Leading the two from the ballroom and towards a small door in a corridor with the sign over its handle the woman climbed up a short flight of servants' stairs and the three arrived in the gallery overlooking the ballroom.

Pointing to several of the doors on their left the woman explained, "The various acts for this evening's entertainment have been lodged in these rooms here."

Turning to look over her shoulder her expression stiffened, "The lord master and his guests do not wish for the entertainment to interact unless expressly ordered to. Understood?"

Freckles furrowed her brow and opened her mouth but Ciel pre-empted by speaking over her, "Understood miss Emily! That's not a problem."

The woman smiled, giving Ciel a sharp chill up his spine.

"What a good boy."

He stiffened, 'I… I know that voice?'

"This here is your room. Refreshment has been provided for you while you wait, and when it is your time to perform, I will be by to knock on your door and retrieve you."

She smirked as she opened the door to the room.

"It's somewhat of a costumed affair this evening, so do not be alarmed to see my change of dress when I come to retrieve you."

Freckles nodded as she entered ahead of Ciel, "Righto."

Nodding he quietly agreed, "Right…"

When the door clicked softly behind them the two exhaled heavy breaths and Freckles chuckled before speaking,

"God, I can't believe how uptight that lady is!"

Ciel forced a laugh, but he was preoccupied with trying to pinpoint when and where he knew miss Emily's voice from.

After a short while Ciel could hear the loud talking of guests and the bustling of people throughout the house.

Tapping his shoulder Doll put on a brave face and began taking the pieces of her costume from where she'd laid them on the settee.

"C'mon Smile… we've got to get changed…"

Remembering the embarrassing lack of cover his costume gave, the eyes on his exposed skin and the cold body paint to come, the young earl shuddered involuntarily. Doll began unbuttoning her blouse as she turned away from Ciel to dress.

Looking over her shoulder Freckles cocked her head to the side, "I know, I know, but it's just once more, eh?"

Ciel met her eye and the two shared a moment of understanding before he resigned, "Right…"

Looking back to her work Doll quietly and routinely began pulling her red and black costume up and on. Her bare chest was quickly covered up and delicately wrapped into the revealing, tempting costume. Her neck adorned with that enticing choker…

Shaking his head Ciel gulped and looked down to his own chest.

Hastily he began unbuttoning his plain collared work shirt before grumbling and pulling it up and off his torso with an uncomfortable series of yanks. Then, holding his breath, he unbuttoned and pulled down his loose-fitting trousers.

'Damn this bloody little…' he furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in frustration as he looked at the diminutive, humiliating, red and black 'costume' he was being forced to re-don.

With a heavy sigh he pulled his underwear free from his hips, letting it fall down his legs, and then stepped forwards to pick up the almost thong-like garment.

'This is the last time…' he thought firmly.

Picking the thin material up from the edge of the bed made Ciel want to shiver. Then he had to step into it.

Quickly he began drawing it upwards, trying his best to ignore how tight it was going to be against his skin, and his most sensitive area… To his side Doll was quietly looking on, biting her lip as she enjoyed the small 'show' he was giving her.

The velvet of the costume was softer than Ciel remembered and he shuddered as it climbed higher towards his hips and groin. With a little breath of resignation and a slow pull Ciel brought the small thong upwards to hug against his body.

He let out a low grunt as he repositioned his manhood into the middle of the thickest part, but as he had to remember it wasn't really going to give him all that much covering…

'Only the barest necessity…' he grimaced.

Doll moved towards him, letting out an assuring voice, "Let me help ya' a lil', Smile."

In her hands was his choker and the small faux wrist and ankle bonds. Handing him the collar and wrist bonds she descended to a knee to touch and lift his bare legs.

Her sudden movements and warm touch made Ciel stutter, "T-thanks."

Carefully she eased the black and red straps over his feet to rest above his small, pale, ankles. At the same time, he pulled the two wrist ones over his hands, leaving the collar for last.

Standing back up with a sly smile across her face, Doll nodded as she asked, "There, better with help, huh?"

Holding the collar Ciel nodded, smirking "Mind helping with this too?"

Raising an eyebrow and taking the thin choker in her hand she giggled before nodding, "I'd love to."

Ciel avoided her eye for a moment before feeling a flush of embarrassment again.

"Damn it… I don't know if I can go out there and get seen wearing this!"

Shaking her head Doll pressed a hand to his shoulder, "Look at it this way Smile… It ain't nuffin' I ain't doin' too."

Nodding she pressed her forehead to his, slowly.

"Kay? We're _partners_ now… And your pretty, soft, skin is on show just as much as mine, innit?"

Ciel let out a scoff.

"Yeah…"

Darting her eye to their right Doll immediately smiled widely.

Beside them on a small serving tray was a platter of finger sandwiches, two glasses, and a pitcher of perspiring lemonade.

Pointing to the refreshments she chuckled her voice rising in excitement, "Look 'ere, free food Smile! So, it 'ain't all that bad now, is it?"

He laughed, "No. I suppose it isn't."

…

When Miss Emily finally came to knock on their door Ciel froze, and his eye widened when he finally recognised her.

She had on a red corset, the bottom of which was adorned with frills. Covering her hands were two red, mid-arm length, silken gloves, and matching the overall colour of her outfit she had on thigh-high leather heeled boots.

'The auction! When I was investigating Aleistor and Jack the Ripper! When I was… captured…'

The memory made Ciel shudder but he had to press on. He couldn't let the woman see his unease. Doll stepped ahead as the two were led to the separate ends of the gallery to begin their tightrope show.

'Just as they had practised…' Freckles reminded.

Climbing his platform and stepping up to mount the tightrope elicited a hush and chorus of interested gasps from the dark, masque-wearing, crowd in the ballroom below.

'Easy enough, right?'

Looking down into the mass of people made Ciel gulp.

The room was dark now, and mainly lit by candle-filled sconces. Special coloured silks had been drawn overhead, curtaining the glass dome above and bathing the room in different shades of red, purple and pink.

Closing his eye, he remembered Doll's words before they had left the room, '_Ignore them, alright? Just look a' me. It's just you an' me. Nothin' and no one else matters…'_

When he opened again, he drew a deep breath and looked across the room at her. She smiled and Ciel saw her shoot him a small thumbs up while she mounted the rope.

Exhaling in relief he nodded, 'Come on, just like we practised…'

Their performance began to the sound of Lord Druitt's voice, evidently Joker had provided him the narration to go with their tightrope show; his voice rising and falling with his own personal flair as he retold the tale of their dance's meaning.

Though he knew their moves, something about the fact that there were so many more eyes watching them this time made Ciel shiver and cringe. All he could think about was how he and Doll were practically part of a more-intensive burlesque show…

The tight costume, the exposed skin, and the eyes across his flesh.

It was entirely for titillation, both his body and Freckles' was going to be looked at… Closely, _intensely_…

…

The performance was a success, and when they were done the two performers were led from the ropes by similarly dressed house servants congratulating them. Below in the ballroom the guests were talking, their voices building with laughter as well as hushed whispers in appreciation and excited fervour.

Freckles smacked Ciel across the back and let out a loud giggle.

"My my! Who knew they'd love high-wire dancin' that much eh?"

Ciel, his chest slick with sweat, panted as he agreed, "They were, certainly receptive…"

"Oh! And what a wonderfully exquisite dance it was!"

Ciel stopped, his back becoming stiff as a broom to hear the viscount's voice.

Behind them Lord Druitt appeared in the gallery, despite the masque covering the top half of his face, he had a wide smile across his lips.

Freckles looked away from Ciel, smiling towards their patron. Without any reservation she excitedly asked, her tone somewhat sly, "D'you think so milord?"

Druitt moving closer became flanked by Miss Emily while he nodded, his smile wolfishly deepening as he offered his hand to Doll, "I do so indeed…"

Smirking Freckles took it and shook, "When I perform, I go by Doll, and this 'ere is my partner Smile."

Aleistor nodded before looking out the corner of his eye at Emily.

"Your partner, hmm?"

Freckles looked at Ciel, a light flicker in her eye as she nodded.

"He sure is."

At this the lord withdrew his hand and his voice rose ecstatically, "Ah! I see more than mere partnership between these splendid champions of the high wire!"

Ciel cringed as guests began looking at them, but Doll seemed taken in by Aleistor's own performance…

"Yes, yes! The Doll of the circus and her Smiling prince? Why, it reads almost as a romantic story in and of itself!"

Doll blushed and giggled, seemingly receptive to the attention they were now getting, while Ciel continued to stand close to her, a general sense of uneasy growing.

As if noticing this, Aleistor smirked, before clapping his hands, "Well, I don't wish to ask more of you yet! There're more festivities to be had this evening, and _hosting_ I must see to." He laughed falsely.

"But of those additional festivities, I certainly hope you two will partake! Why it'd be an honour to showcase more of your talents! Yet, alas for now I must hand you back over to Miss Emily…"

Doll was thoroughly taken in by Aleistor's charm, something which still dumbfounded Ciel… Furrowing his brow in suspicion the young earl took a breath, his mind still somewhat racing from their performance.

Looking at Doll Aleistor lowered into a half bow before continuing, "Yet, before I do. I might wonder if I could speak to you Miss Doll?"

Ciel's mind blanked and his tongue twisted in his mouth before he could try and come up with an excuse for them not be separated, but before he could say anything Doll let out a flattered breath and agreed,

"I wouldn't be much of a lady if I said no, milord!" she laughed, "I don't mind a bit of small talk with the head of such a fine house."

Aleistor smiled as Freckles stepped along with him.

But watching his _partner_ leave shot Ciel through with a variety of concerns, but none was stronger than pure jealousy. Contorting his brow Ciel's tongue slipped as he finally asked aloud, "W-wait? Freckles?"

But she'd already stepped ahead, the people around them were loud, and Miss Emily stood near him, her eyes scrutinising his pale, supple flesh…

There was nothing he could do for now. Biting his tongue, he was forced to follow Miss Emily as she took Ciel's wrist, her grip firm and strong, giving him no opportunity to struggle or refuse without making a scene.

'No… no, no!' he thought. His chest still heaving with adrenaline.

Smiling at him over her bare shoulder, Miss Emily cooed, "This way mister Smile…"

Blinking and feeling his breath begin to climb as his heart beat anxiously Ciel noticed his ears were thumping. The lights hung and danced around him strangely, and noises began to sound a little more distant.

"Did you enjoy the refreshments we provided before your performance?"

The words rang into Ciel's skull and he realised all too late what Miss Emily was cheerfully teasing and hinting at.

"Mister Smile?" she laughed, her plump lips narrowing as she cooed, "Aww, I think you did… But I know you'll be enjoying this next performance even more…"

'The sandwiches? O-or the lemonade! It… it was something slow acting! Something which… which the activity of the performance… I… must stay, awake!'

Ciel tried to focus his mind and thoughts, but eventually he lost track of his consciousness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Similarly, on the other side of the gallery, Freckles was becoming victim to a similar situation…

Stepping down a corridor to another wing of the mansion Aleistor led the young woman along, his voice soothing as he cooed;

"Miss Doll, please follow me." Chuckling he asked quizzically, "A party can just be so dreadfully loud, wouldn't you agree?"

Feeling a little uneasy Freckles forced a smile before nodding, "R-right…"

She was blinking a little heavier now, and noises seemed to have a distant echo.

"Just in here _Doll_."

Her patron opened the door to what she presumed to be a sitting room, but something about his voice seemed as if he was hiding something.

Feeling a surge of self-preservation, she warned him, her voice becoming stiffer and tinged with aggression, "I hope you know I'm not the kind'a girl that'll do anythin' she gets asked, alright?"

Aleistor chuckled lowly as he looked over his shoulder, "No, no. I should hope not. I merely wanted to talk about the possibility of another performance."

When the door closed behind them Doll couldn't help but furrow her brow.

"Wha? What'cha mean 'another performance'?" she extended her hand towards Druitt but felt an immediate warm rush in her body.

Looking around she saw a light pink cloud of aerosol seeping into the room, it smelt like flowers and… and something _else…_ something unmentionable…

Opening her eyes widely she stepped back,

"Wha the bloody hell is tha'!?" she shrieked in surprise.

…

Sometime later, while groggily blinking and sputtering Ciel began to wake up.

"W-where… what…"

Slowly he came to, his head throbbing as his body pulsed with a strange, fuzzy, sensitivity in his extremities.

He was lying on a plush bed but the feeling of the cool air on his skin stole his attention.

And for a moment he feared that he was naked while in a strange place.

Darting his eye downward he looked at his body to see that he was still wearing his constricting, if not somewhat covering costume. The tight garment seemed tighter still for some reason and he tried moving his arms towards his groin to adjust it.

But before he even got close something stopped his arms from getting any higher off the bed than a few inches.

Furrowing his brow and looking up at his right hand he saw that he was bound.

He'd been captured… _again._

Exhaling and narrowing his eye at the restraint he quietly swore.

"Oh, bloody hell."

Turning to his left he confirmed that both his arms had been tied down. Large metal cuffs with cloth inserts were fastened around both his wrists; the cuffs were then linked by a chain to two posts at the head of the bed.

Trying to move his arms again he felt the rigid and immovable metal go taut. Letting out a low groan he whispered a curse at himself.

"You daft idiot…"

Blinking and trying to centre himself and remain calm, Ciel began scanning and looking around the room while ignoring how awkward and intoxicated his body still felt.

The tightness in his costume would have to wait for a moment while he got his bearings.

The bedroom was not the one he and Doll had been shown earlier.

It was far larger, but emptier… The bed he was in was at the rooms' centre, and from what he could see the room was illuminated by the flickering light of candle sconces on the walls.

The walls were coloured with a deep red wallpaper, and all around the room were window-like squares at regular intervals. These squares were covered over by thick red curtains, each connected to the next by a string running along the walls and disappearing into small holes.

Directly in front of him was a door. The shape of the fixtures and accents of the room were curved, and the pattern of the curtains and wallpaper was of an Oriental design, even the bed was of near-east inspiration with rounded edges and large circular pillows.

'Come on Ciel, think!' he began plotting. 'We've got to get out of here…'

Startling him and interrupting his thoughts was what sounded like the crackling of an unseen gramophone and the beginning of a record.

"Ah!" he snapped in surprise.

Behind the bed came a woman's voice, "Oh, mister Smile, you're awake? Just in time…"

'_Emily_…'

Gritting his teeth Ciel furrowed his brow and prepared himself to face the scruple-less henchwoman of lord Druitt. But when she came into view, he wasn't able to control the strange warmth which erupted in his body.

She was wearing the same revealing, risqué, outfit that she had on during the party (and his auction). But now, unlike then, an irresistible level of arousal began to overwhelm his self-control and his emotions.

'W-what… what on earth?!'

The record which Emily had put on began to play, it was ambient Persian-style music; the strings of a kamanche and the soothing melody of flutes now sounded quietly into the room.

Blinking rapidly Ciel's breathing and heartbeat began to slip out of control.

Emily, though not attractive to him when they met, now stirred an uncontrollable lust within him as his eye ran up and down her body.

She merely smiled before clapping her hands.

"Your lady wishes to claim you, Smile…"

Letting out a little giggle Emily walked towards the door as it parted.

Ciel blinked and watched on in involuntary eagerness, his whole body beginning to shiver with anticipation, despite his thoughts which were screaming at him that this wasn't right…

When the door finally opened the sound of all the curtains being raised added to Doll's picturesque appearance.

Ciel's eye widened in disbelief.

Standing straight, her body dripping with sexual energy, was his 'partner'.

"Fr-Freckles…" he whispered in disbelief.

She stepped into the room and Emily chuckled as she exited, closing the door behind her.

Doll's hair had been brushed and styled and her freckle covered cheeks glistened with a light dappling of oil. Her lips had been decorated in a goldish-pink lipstick, complimenting her complexion and hair colour, the makeup made her supple mouth even more plush and inviting to him.

The visible motion of her breathing, and the steady up and down of her chest drew his eyes to finally see what she was wearing…

Made of thin, see-through silk, the colour of rosewater, Freckles had across her breasts and torso a band-like bra, it's top edges and sewing was stitched with intricate lace-work. While down the middle of it was a bow and three-tiered ribbon purely for ornamentation.

The bottom of the bra had a thin six-inch long frill, the edge of which had the same lacy stitching as the top, inside the material it must have been weighted to keep it flush to her skin. Overall, it was similar to a bustier, but at the same time different to anything Ciel had seen before.

Doll's arousal was plain to see through the material as her nipples protruded shamelessly through the flat band of the bra.

Surprised and taken by their blatant appearance Ciel gulped as he involuntarily stared at them. The round areola of her breasts was dark enough to be seen easily, and as she breathed; he couldn't help but watch her erect nipples move against the tight material.

Blinking and looking lower Ciel's mouth opened and quickly grew dry as he drank in the irresistible sight. Across Doll's athletic and oil slick belly, just above her navel, was the band of a garter belt. It was made of the same translucent silk as her bra, and with the same intricate lace pattern.

But below that, framed perfectly by the draping garters sat a thin, thong-like, piece of French underwear. The bands of the garment came high over Doll's hips, and even from where Ciel was laying he could easily see the hair and outline of her womanhood.

Attached to the garters and covering her legs were long, thigh-high, stockings. Once again, the material was see-through to glimpse the colour and rosy flushing of Doll's skin, but not more than that.

Letting out a quiet shuddering breath Freckles swallowed and stepped a little closer. As she did Ciel finally noticed how loud her breathing actually was. Blinking and licking her pouting lips Doll shivered and let out a low moan.

'N-no…' he weakly protested, 'I… I… I gotta be insi- No! I… fuck…'

Gulping Ciel felt his erection push up painfully against the material of his costume, his thoughts becoming simplistic as his body became focused on one thing…

When Doll finally spoke, her voice was as if she were already at the height of sexual arousal, it was sensual and wanting, immediately it echoed their first night together and every pleasurable memory came to the forefront of Ciel's body.

She smirked coyly, her lips and body quivering as she said one word, "_Smile…_"

Freckles stepped forwards, her legs nearly giving out from under her as she moved towards the bed. Reaching out her right hand she came closer as she continued,

"I… I don't care about anything else, or anything at all right now 'cept one thing…"

She swallowed and nodded before climbing onto the end of the bed. Standing on her knees and licking her lips her eye danced madly as she looked over Ciel's exposed body.

Slowly moving her hands towards his legs Doll began touching and teasing her fingers up his skin towards his waist. The touch, though divine to feel, made Ciel sober for a brief moment, "W-wait… Freckles… w-we gotta get out of here, t-there's people watching!"

Doll bit her lip, her eye and brow arched up in bliss as she listened.

"_Oh God… Smile, could you imagine it? How dirty… how taboo! W-we're being watched…"_

Blinking in surprise Ciel moved his head back, 'she's not herself at all! S-she's… she's on something… they must have given her something like they did m-me…'

Her hands were tracing up his sides now, lightly and passionately her warm palms made Ciel shiver suddenly.

Looking to the side and trying to fight the pleasure of her touch Ciel saw shadowed silhouettes through the screen windows of the room.

"Freckles… D-Doll… p-please we've got to… got to go…"

She shook her head as her hands finally reached Ciel's pecs.

Slowly she began massaging and groping him, teasing her fingers across his nipples as she touched and molested him to her own satisfaction.

Shivering again Ciel shook his head and moved his hands against his bondage. Her touch was pleasant… Far nicer than it should have been given the situation. But Ciel wanted to resist.

"This, this isn't r-right!" he pleaded.

Doll's breath became even more ragged and her face even more red and flushed as she watched and listened to Ciel struggle.

Her fingers were firm but also soft as she touched, stroking and caressing paths across his chest.

"It _is so_ right…" she argued back.

Leaning forwards, she slowly began kissing his chest, licking between his pecs and making loud smocks with her lips as she giggled and moaned, breathing in his smell.

"I mean… how can a girl like me not enjoy a boy like you?"

She ran her teeth along his skin and nibbled a line across his flesh towards his right nipple.

" 'specially when he's a boy an' all tied up like a pressie for me…"

She laughed at her own words before letting out a contented sigh. Kissing and licking she filled her mouth with Ciel's pink nipple.

"F-freckles w-what, ah! O-oh!"

He shuddered as she began licking and sucking at him, moving her free hand to begin teasing and lightly pinching his left side.

"No… c'mon! F-Frec, Doll, this isn't right!"

After a harder suck and light bite, Doll gulped and shook her head before bringing her lips off him. With a giggle and excited moan, she arching her neck and head backwards tauntingly,

"I… I'm sorry Smile… I just. Ha! You have no idea… I can't…"

Biting her lip and looking back down she seemed filled with resolve and knew what she wanted to do to sate her desire. Touching both his pecs at once, Doll massaged and teased his nipples before tracing her warm hands down his body.

Blinking and looking up in protest Ciel shuddered "Wait… Doll…"

Her hands were now moving towards his only covering. With a deep licentious laugh Freckles backed up while lowering herself onto the bed.

"I can't stop myself right now Smile… a-and even if I could…" she giggled girlishly, "I know I wouldn't want to."

Ciel's eye opened and he tried to protest as she pulled and ripped his costume off his body and down his legs. The relief made him issue a low groan but at the same time he still had a few nagging pangs of guilt and reluctance.

…

This is where the smut and lewd lemon was.

If you'd like to read this chapter in whole and uncensored, check it out on Ao3!

…

The pair made love harder once Ciel had been released from his restraints. To the encouragement and delight of their onlookers.

Together they climaxed and moaned in a chorus of licentiousness for longer than either thought they were able. And eventually they only finally stopped their '_show_' when they had collapsed together.

Falling off of the bed in a sweaty mess on the floor and passing out in one another's arms. The sound of the two out of breath lovers panting eventually quieted and they let out little sputtering moans of contentment.

…

"Excuse me."

Ciel grunted and blinked as he slowly came to.

'Did I just hear a voice?' he wondered.

"Yes, good morning, hello?"

Rubbing his eye Ciel sat up, he was in the bed of the room he and Doll had been given to change in.

Looking around the bright, well-lit, room he saw a smartly dressed footman at the drawn and open window.

"Mhmm, awake now, are you?" the man asked.

Groggily Ciel tried to move his left arm, finally noticing that he wasn't in the bed alone. Beside him, latched onto the arm, with a contented smile on her waking face, was Freckles.

Slowly scenes of the evening began to return and he cleared his throat before asking, "Did we sleep here?"

The footman laughed and shook his head.

"Aye, you did. Now, it's nearly noon so I've been sent to wake you, bring you down to the butler and see you paid and gone."

His tone was impatient, and since Ciel and Doll were technically employees rather than guests he knew full-well he could get away with it.

"Now come on, get dressed, get your affects, and get going. You two are the last of the entertainment, and we've got a hell of a lot of rooms to clean."

Sighing and checking his pocket watch the footman rolled his eyes before stepping out of the room, "So, the sooner the better."

Ciel nodded and rubbed at his eye again, begrudgingly responding, "We'll be out shortly…"

His whole body felt sore and bruised but he couldn't quite remember why. The answer coincidentally came rather quickly. Opening her eye and looking up at him with a smile Freckles giggled.

"Morning lover."

Vaguely Ciel started to remember, they must have gone to their room after the performance and made love…

He couldn't quite remember how they got there, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they had had sex.

He blushed and his heart skipped a beat as the sights and sounds came back to him: her arms wrapped around him, her voice pleading as they moaned and moved against one another, the feel of her breasts against his skin, the tight grip of her vagina…

Sheepishly he looked away as he nodded, "Heh, right, morning."

"We've got to get dressed and-"

Doll nodded, "Yeah I know, he came in here earlier while you were sleepin'. I figured you needed more rest what with all the work you put in last night, so I's told 'em to bugger off."

Ciel chuckled and looked at Freckles, "You did?"

She giggled and rolled onto her back, stretching her arms out from under the sheets to reveal her bare breasts and chest.

"Aye…"

Ciel blinked and his cheeks reddened while Freckles smiled widely, "Don't think I'll get tired of that."

"What?"

Raising a hand and tracing her finger along the edge of his jaw she smirked,

"Watching you get all red'n stuff."

Ciel gulped and exhaled.

The two shared gazes.

At first it was playful, but then Freckles' giggle and smile faded.

Her breathing increased and she moved her hand away.

It was like the moment before two animals attacked one another, and Ciel was involuntarily tensing in his body. Then like a sobering splash of water Freckles spoke, breaking the spell.

"We should get goin'."

Blinking and looking away Ciel nodded, "Right! R-right…"

…

After dressing the two walked closely together, meeting with the butler from yesterday before receiving a cheque of five hundred pounds. Doll nearly screamed when she saw it and even Ciel was surprised at such a payment for their 'performance'.

As they boarded the carriage back to the circus Ciel couldn't help but trace his eyes over the beautiful script of the cheque's signature.

Lord Aleistor Chambers, RH Viscount of Druitt.

As if reading his thoughts Freckles laughed as she shook her head, "What a bloody ponce! Can you believe tha' Smile? Five hundred pounds for you an' I? For a lil' tightrope show?"

Shaking his head Ciel sighed before handing her back the cheque.

Carefully tucking it into her bag Freckles wondered aloud,

"I can't really remember much after we did our thing."

Ciel chuckled.

"Not that ya git! I mean, that much? For just us?"

Furrowing his brow Ciel shrugged, "I don't know but the butler did say; that of all the talent the guests agreed ours was the best _performance_ overall."

Freckles pursed her lips and nodded.

"I suppose."

Smirking she elbowed Ciel and chuckled, "We are a pretty good duo, huh?"

Ciel blinked, before looking at her.

Without any pretence he genuinely smiled as he agreed, "Yeah."

…

The End


End file.
